dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Enchantress
Dzamor, also known as Enchantress (4,357 BC - 2016 AD) was an entity that possessed archaeologist June Moone after the latter touched a cursed idol. Biography Early Life The Enchantress is a spirit that is said to have walked the Earth for thousands of years having been born along with her brother Incubus in another dimension. They came to Earth and were worshiped by the Humans who walked the planet as Gods. The Humans however turned to other Gods and the Enchantress and Incubus were contained in Idols that were lost in a cave. Taking over June The Enchantress spent thousands of years laying dormant and trapped in the Idol. In 2015, archaeologist Dr. June Moone fell into the cave containing the Idols. The Enchantress called out to her and June opened the Idol allowing the Enchantress to take over her body. June managed to regain control over her body, ending up in her apartment in a bath of black water surrounded by greenery, trapping the Enchantress inside her body. A.R.G.U.S. tracked the Enchantress lead by Colonel Richard Flag, Jr. who was tasked with watching June, while A.R.G.U.S. Director Amanda Waller research the Enchantress and had the cave searched for her heart, which was said to be able to control the witch. Waller found the heart and kept it in a briefcase near her at all times. Waller then began using the Enchantress for own benefit, using the heart as leverage against the witch. Freeing her brother After meeting the inmates at Belle Reve, in June and Rick's hotel room, June accidentally summons Enchantress in her sleep. Flag tries to call Waller but Enchantress puts images in his head of June dying, blackmailing him to keep quiet and to not call Waller. Enchantress teleport's to Waller's room to get her heart back but when the briefcase that contains her heart begins to beep, she realizes she can't get it back now. So instead Enchantress takes the idol that contains her her brother to a train station in Midway City to give him a host. After she finds him a host she tells him that the world they are living in now is much different than before, and that she plans on taking the things they worship now and to destroy them with what they worship. Enchantress tells her brother to feed off the humans until she returns. She then returns to Flag and summons June back. Plan to destroy the world She later joined again Incubus, who shared his power to help her, due the fact that Amanda Waller was hurting her with her heart. After Incubus' help, she built a machine to destroy secret bases of the government and to transform Humans into slaves. She send her slaves to kill Waller's Task Force X, leaded by Flag. Her slaves tried to kidnap Flag, but the members of Task Force X prevented them. Furious for the inconvenience of the squad, she captured Waller soon after the Joker's apparent death. She knocked Waller and used her mind to discover the secret installations of the USA government, which destroyed immediately. Also, she recovered her heart after found it into Waller's special briefcase. Death Flag and the Task Force X decided to save Waller and the world from Enchantress' magic, so they managed to enter into the train station. She offered Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Flag and El Diablo to realize what they wanted most: Lawton wants to kill Batman; Quinn wants to marry the Joker and had two sons with him Flag wantos to wake up unscathed from that living nightmareM and Santana wants to have his deceased family revived, specifically his wife Grace and his two sons. However, Santana realized that Enchantress was trying to deceive them, so he fought against Incubus and destroyed him with the help of GQ Edwars, the SEAL's and Killer Croc; killing all them (except Croc) in the process. Furious for her brother's death, Enchantress tried again to convince the Task Force X to join her. During an early moment, Harley Quinn seemed to join her, but iafter approaching her, Quinn ripped off her hearth from her chest and Floyd Lawton managed to use a bomb to destroy Enchantress' machine. Subsequently, Flag managed to grab the heart and pressed it until that fell apart, killing Enchantress. Subsequently, June was released after the witch's destruction. Abilities Enchantress is a powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for a number of effects: *'Transformation' - She could seamlessly change June Moone into her true form at will, though she gained a second form when her brother gave her back her heart. **'Healing:' Enchantress was able to heal herself and others, and seemingly implied that she could bring the dead to life. **'Superhuman Durability:' She was bulletproof and unaffected by being hit by Harley's baseball bat or Killer Croc's superhuman blows. **'Teleportation:' Enchantress has the ability to move from one place to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. **'Mystical Weapon Creation:' She had the ability to create a powerful weapon out of mystically-derived energy that could send destructive electrical energy in any point in the world from the sky. **'Telepathy:' She could read, communicate with, and project images into the minds of anyone around her. She used this ability to cast illusions and read minds. ***'Hypnotism:' She can use her telepathic abillities to hypnotize others and place their minds into a state of trance, being able to influence their thoughts and bending others to her willl. She can hypnotize multiple people at once, as she demonstrated upon making every member of the Suicide Squad see their biggest wishes accomplished. **'Telekinesis:' She could move objects without touching them. She took away the Suicide Squad's weapons by a wave of her palm. Weaknesses * [[Enchantress' Heart|'Heart']] - Enchantress' heart must remain undamaged, otherwise she feels its pain, and even can die from harming it, to the point where she could not heal herself without assistance from her brother, Incubus. Rick Flag used this advantage and furiously killed The Enchantress. Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) Trivia * Enchantress is the first female main antagonist in a DC Extended Universe film. External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad villains Category:Characters with magical powers Category:Magic Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:2016 deaths Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Healers Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters in the comics Category:4357 BC births Category:Centenarians Category:Millennarians Category:Main Villains Category:Suicide Squad members